Yourself
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: A 'put your-self in the story' fanfiction. Fill out the app inside, and watch as your characters go on an adventure during their own time at Hogwarts. *Apps Closed*
1. Character App

Alright, here's the deal. I'm letting you put yourself in the story, filling out an application and such. But i'm only accepting...lets say...10 characters. Remember, your character has to be EXTREMELY interesting to make into my top 10. Anyone who doesn't make it into the top 10, will become background characters. Here's the App:

Name:

Age:

Blood Type (Pure, Half, Mud):

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Style:

Any Deep Secrets:

House:

Best Subject:

Crushes From Books/Movies:

Good or Evil:

Mind if they die/get hurt:

Want to fall in love:

Sexuality:

Pets:

Quidditch:

Anything else:

Alright, so there it is. Have fun with this, but make your character as interesting as possible. GOOD LUCK!


	2. Characters So Far

**Characters:**

**1. Hayden Core (epicquidditchlover)**

**2. Lily Flynn (maximumride123)**

**3. Jeslyn Marie Black (swimmergirl101)**

**4. Crystal Hawthorn (AnimationNut)**

**5. Valentina De Luca (Artemis' hunters)**

**6. Alica Walker (HikariScath)**

**7. Yaribelle Montgomary (AriesAriels)**

**8. Rebecca McNeil (YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg)**

**9. Arya Leigh (fayfan)**

**Boys:**

**10. Stellan Davis Macnamara (wordnerdmandarin)**

**11. Raven Hellwarth (madbrat)**

**12. Hugo Ceres (fayfan)**

Come on guys, we need some boys! I'm taking in five boys! It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, just submit a boy! Please! :)


	3. Final Characters

**FINAL Characters:**

**Girls:**

** Core **

** Flynn **

**3. Jeslyn Marie Black**

**4. Crystal Hawthorn **

**5. Valentina De Luca **

**6. Alica Walker **

**7. Yaribelle Montgomary **

**8. Rebecca McNeil **

**9. Arya Leigh **

**Boys:**

**1. Alex Talin**

**2. Liam Jacob Sarabia**

**3. Stellan Davis Macnamara**

**4. Raven Hellwarth**

**5. Hugo Ceres**


	4. Official Chapter 1

**Well, here goes the story!**

**Title: Yourself**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. J.K. Rowling does. You own your own characters. **

**Slytherin Table:**

Half-Blood Rebecca McNeil turned heads as her heeled black boots echoed through the Great Hall, taking her seat at her respectful house table. "Where've _you_ been?" Her best friend Yaribelle asked, flicking her short brown bangs to the other side of her face. "Breakfasts nearly over, I woke you up an hour ago." She added, jabbing her fork into a small pancake and stuffing it in her mouth. "And the game's only in a half hour. Honestly, girl, what happened to you?" She chewed, raising an eyebrow. Yaribelle was the seeker for the Slytherin team.

"Fell back asleep." Rebecca answered, piling her plate up as fast as she could. She was the keeper. Yaribelle rolled her soft emerald eyes, and landed them on Blaise Zabini, who sat across from her. She gave him a secret smile, and he sheepishly grinned back, not getting her intention. "Did I miss anything?" Rebecca asked, pushing a strand of her red/black hair behind her ear.

"You're the keeper, you should be the first one up...and nothing, but Stellan's disgusting eating..." Yaribelle turned her nose up at the third year boy, watching as he stuffed food down his throat. The brown haired thirteen year old was like a bottomless pit. "And Liam's burping." She added, looking at one of her best friends since childhood.

Liam J. Sarabia had light brown hair and eyes, and just a bit of stubble growing on his chin. He gave her a charming smile, and let another burp slip through his lips. "Gross." Yaribelle laughed, faking a disgusted expression.

"Oh, you love it." He grinned, his thick Arabic accent dripping heavily. Beside him, Stellan D. Macnamara sat quietly, pushing his plate away from him.

"Yeah, that was really good." He smiled, patting his stomach. The third year then took out a peice of parchment and quil, and began to scribble onto it with his chicken scratch.

"Well, come on. We've got a game to get ready for." Yaribelle ushered, getting up from her seat. Rebecca rolled her eyes, reluctantly getting up. They left with a chorus of good-byes from their group of friends, and a burp from Liam.

**Gryffindor:**

"Morning, lovely." Fred Weasley smiled, taking his seat next to Lily Flynn at the Gryffindor table. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before beggining to pile food onto his plate. It was Lily's and Fred's last year at Hogwarts. George soon joined the couple. "Oi, Georgy. Look's like you've got yourself an admirer." Fred smirked, looking down the table. George moved his eyes in the direction of his brothers, and saw a small red-headed girl blush and look away from him.

"Oh, that's Jeslyn Black. _That's Sirius's daughter."_ George whispered to Lily, trying to clear things up for her. "She's been in love with me since she first came here. Can't blame her. I _am_ better looking than Fred is." George shrugged, shoveling eggs into his mouth. "Oi, Walker!" George called out, motioning to the girl that had just walked into the Great Hall. Alicia Walker smiled wamrly at the table of Gryffindors, and made her way over there. She looked at George expectantly. "I'm going to need you to cover for me this game." He said.

She isntantly started to beam. Quidditch was one of her favorite sports. "Sure thing, George!" She grinned, patting his head. "What about you, Fred? Should I tell Val that you'll be sitting this one out too?" She asked, sipping some pumpkin juice that wasn't hers. Fred nodded. Alicia quickly grabbed her hair and put it back in a messy bun, and began to walk over to where Valentina De Luca was sitting. "Hey, Val. You and I this game, ok?" She said, smiling down at the bright red head. "Oh, hey Jeslyn. Hugh." Alicia waved, just noticing the two other Gryffindors. They waved back shyley. "Don't eat so fast, Hugh. You're gonna throw up." She pointed out, staring as Hugo Ceres threw more and more food into his mouth. She rolled her eyes. "Pig..."

"Ok, great. So, i'll meet by the Quidditch Pitch in about fifteen minutes? To get warmed up?" Valentina asked. Alicia nodded, heading back up to her dormitory to change.

"Like...do you reckon he notices me?" Jeslyn asked, staring at George once more. Hugo rolled his eyes, wiping his mouth wth a napkin. "What? It could happen. I've seen it before." Jeslyn retorted, shrugging her shoulders and picking at her toast. Her red hair danced around her shoulders in little ringlets.

"As if. The only person who has a chance with him is Rebecca McNeil, and that's only because she can have any guy she wants." He answered straight forward, causing Jeslyn to wipe away any thoughts of George Weasley.

"We should go change." Valentina concluded, pushing her plate away. She and Alicia were the back up beaters. Hugo, Jeslyn, and Lily were Gryffindor's chasers. With that, the three of them left the Great Hall.

**Ravenclaw:**

Crystal Hawthorn almost had dipped her blonde/blue hair into her morning poridge while she stared at her close friend, Alex Talin, from across the table. "Looking at something, Crystal?" Her purple haired friend, Hayden Kore, asked, raising a knowing eyebrow. Crystal shook her head furiously, blushing. "Uh huh." Hayden smirked, taking a sip from her pumpkin juice.

"Uh oh, look out. Here comes the witch bitch..." Arya grimaced, looking down at her plate and away from the approaching figure. Rebecca McNeil looked at the table of Ravenclaws, sneered, and made her way upstairs. "She needs to get over herself." Arya muttered, rolling her eyes. "Being too proud can be a bit...obnoxious." She added. She ran a hand through her albino white hair, revealing her vibrant purple eyes. "Where's Raven, do you think?" She asked.

"I reckon he's getting ready for the match. He's keeper after all. Which means Hayden and I should probably be getting ready as well." Crystal shrugged, still looking at the feather haired Alex. He didn't talk much, but he was a sweet boy, and he was easy to accustomed to. Crystal and Hayden were the two Ravenclaw beaters. Crystal was the youngest beater there was in almost two decades, only in her second year. Hayden, being in her fourth, was one of the most skilled that had come along in a while. "We'll see you later, alright Arya? You're not coming to game, by any chance, are you?" Crystal asked, taking a last bite of her eggs before getting up from her seat, Hayden following. Arya looked a ther skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Right, you don't like Quidditch." Arya shrugged at her friends failed attempt to coax her outside.

The two girls left. "You should go, it's not a very nice day, and it'll do you some good." Alex muttered shyly, those being the first words he had said in weeks. He grabbed his scarf from the table, and got up from his seat, wrapping it around his neck and leaving the Great Hall. Arya bit the inside of her lip, and made a desicion in her mind. Just then, Raven came strolling to the Ravenclaw table, his deep black hair slightly pushed back.

"Morning, Arya. Just stopping by to grab some toast before the match. Wish me luck?" He asked, smiling brighter than ever. Arya smiled reasurringly, nodding. "Thank you." He grinned back, picking up a peice of toast. He ruffled her light hair before making his way back out, winking to Luna Lovegood along the way, who waved to him shyly. "Morning, Luna." He charmingly smiled, flicking some hair out of his eyes.

**I hope you liked the first chapter!**


	5. Official Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, there was a misunderstanding about the last chapter. Ravenclaw is NOT playing in todays match, ok? But they are mentioned, don't you worry!**

**The Match:**

Stellan sat himself down in the bleachers, wrapping the Slytherin scarf tighter around his neck. He didn't like Quidditch that much, but this was going to be the biggest match of the year, against Slytherin and Gryffindor. After a moment, Liam joined him. "Big game, eh?" He sighed, sitting himself down beside the thirteen year old boy. Stellan murmered in reply, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. "Yeah, we're going to win. We've got a hell of a team, I can tell you that." He added, watching as the players swooped around the Quidditch pitch, practicing.

"You only say that cause Belle's on the team." Stellan chuckled, watching the brown haired pixie zoom around the field, laughing as she stole one of the beaters clubs and smacked Rebecca lightly in the back of the head. Liam blushed, sinking lower in the bleacher. "Ha. Told you." Stellan smirked victoriously, flipping his hair to the other side of his head. Liam playfully shoved him, chuckling lightly.

"You better watch yourself, Montgomery!" Rebecca growled, throwing the quaffel after the small seeker. Yaribelle let out a high pitched giggle, racing across the field, and above the boys heads.

"Hey, Alex!" Stellan grinned, motioning the brown haired boy over. Alex calmly made his way over to the Slytherins, hands stuffed in pockets, scarf loosley wrapped around his neck. "I didn't think you guys came to matches that didn't involve you." Stellan teased, making room for Alex, who just shrugged his shoulders, his emotionless eyes staring out into the field. Liam warily looked at him, lifting an eyebrow. There was something weird about this kid. He never talked, and he didn't have many emotions. _Kinda creepy..._ He thought to himself.

As the three of them sat there, a few Ravenclaws passed by. Among them was Hayden Core, Raven Hellwarth, and Crystal Hawthorn. Crystal longingly looked at Alex, biting down on her lip nervously. She caught a glimpse of Stellan, and her eyes darkened. She didn't like him, not one bit. Raven and Liam fist pounded, saying few words as Raven sat down next to him. Hayden looked down at the group for a moment, grabbed Crystals hand, and led her away from them. Though she was ok with Raven and Alex, she didn't trust Slytherins much at all. Last year, she had beaten Crabbe and Goyle up, and had almost been sent home from Hogwarts because of the state she had left the boys in. She took Crystal to sit with her and Luna, who greeted the two with a warm hello.

As soon as everyone had gotten settled into their seats, and Professor Dumbledore had made his speech, Madame Hooch had blown her whistle and the match had begun. Gryffindor had caught the ball first, and they raced all around the field, passing it from Hugo, to Lily, to Jeslyn. As Lily advanced farther onto the goal, she attempted to score, but the back of Rebecca's broom had just barely hit the quaffel out of the way, and sent it flying towards Marcus Flint. "Oh, and that was a close one for Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan shouted, standing at his place by the score board.

"Val, look out!" Alicia hissed, diving her broom towards her fellow beater. Taking her bat, she swung, sending a flying bludger away from Valentina, who hadn't been paying attention. "Where's your head? Keep your focus." Alicia warned, looking worriedly at her friend, who shrugged.

"Oooh, that would've been fun." Liam snapped his fingers, sorry that the bludger hadn't hit her. "A game always needs some blood, or a broken arm, you know?" He added, looking at his friends. Stellan agreed, chuckling darkly. Yaribelle's eyes darted around the pitch quickly, trying to spot the impossibly quick snitch. it wasn't anywhere to be found. She could see Harry Potter looking for it as well, his eyes more focused on it than the bludgers around him. The game had suddenly come to a pause when Marcus Flint had flung the quaffel out of sight.

Every stood there for a moment, until...four peircing cracks were heard, and some bodies had fallen off of their brooms. Down went Hugo, Jeslyn, Lily, and Rebecca. The game didn't stop, as Marcus and the other Slytherin chasers continued to look for the quaffel. "Lily!" Fred hissed, sitting up from his place on the bleachers. Without a moments hesitation, he made his way down to the field, despite the Proffesor's warnings.

"TIME!" Madame Hooch called, blowing her whistle. The flyers stopped mid air. The crowd died down instantly, watching the four players on the ground. Rebecca clutched her shoulder desperatly, squeezing her eyes shut, while some blood streamed from the top of her head. Nobody could tell the blood from her loud red hair. Hugo and Jeslyn both had tears streaming down their face, their mouths and noses bloody. Lily silently lay in the dirt, not moving. Fred anxiously bit down on his lip, praying that she was ok. After a couple of moments, she stirred slightly, but cried out in pain as she tried to roll onto her back. Something was definitely wrong.

A bludger had hit the four of them. In the next couple of moments, Arya had seated herself between Luna and Crystal, covering as much of her skin as possible. It was just on the start of winter, and it wasn't safe for her to be out here. But she had decided to take Alex's advice. Why sit in school when literally everyone of her friends was going to be out here? Despite the fact that she hated Quidditch, being stuck in the castle and studying didn't exactly seem to be the best way to spend her afternoon off from classes.

Nervously looking around at her team mates, Alicia quickly flew down to the ground, jumping off of her broom and rushing to her friends aids. Soon enough, the rest of her team, and the Slytherins, had all flown down to help their respectful teammates. Just then, both Yaribelle and Harry caught sight of a small, glimmering gold ball, zipping through the air. Both stared each other down, looking from the snitch to their injured friends.


	6. Official Chapter 3

The Slytherin in Yaribelle took over, and she flew away from the injured players, zooming after the Snitch. Harry looked hesitant for a moment, gritted his teeth, and flew after Yaribelle, trying to knock her off of her broom. Madame Hooch looked furious, glaring at the two seekers as they sped off into the distance. "I called time!" She fumed, blowing her whistle. It was no use. Yaribelle was determind to win this, with or without her team. "Oh, Mr. Weasley, I think it'd be best if you went back to your seat. You aren't needed here." Madame Hooch nodded at Fred, who shook his head furiously.

"Not bloody likely." He muttered, not moving from his place beside Lily. Madame Hooch rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

Valentina instantly held her breath. There was so much blood, it was unbelievable. She was, afterall, half vampire. She wasn't allowed to feed off of the students at Hogwarts, for obvious reasons. There were only few people who knew; McGonagall, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Alicia, and some outsiders. A second later, it had become to much. She had to inhale for breath, and the smell of blood filled her nose. Her eyes began to shimmer, and slowley she started to inch towards Hugo. Alicia saw this, and with all the strength she had, shoved Valentina back as hard as she could; sending her flying into a wooden post. "Sorry, Val..." Alicia apologized, cringing.

"This is what a real game should be like." Liam smirked, chuckling darkly. Stellan looked at him, wondering it he should laugh with him, or reprimend him.

"Dude, Rebecca's hurt. Not everythings a joke." Stellan grimaced, giving the older boy a glare. Raven laughed as the two bickered, and Alex said nothing. "Hey, you ok, Alex?" Stellan asked, noticing Alex's more pained than usually expression. As usually, he said nothing. In his mind, he felt all the pain that the players had when they had been knocked down. He felt Lily's back pain, Hugo and Jeslyn's blood, and Rebecca's shattered shoulder. Yet he just sat there, taking it all as if he deserved it.

"I think Yaribelle's on the tail of the snitch!" Liam grinned widely, squinting his eyes so he could see in the distance. Yaribelle was in fact right behind the snitch, with Harry at her side, each of them trying to push the other to the gound. "That's my girl..." He whispered to himself, smiling.

"Crap, I hope they're ok." Hayden fussed, looking over the tops of others heads to get a good look at the injured players. "Well...McNeill go to hell, but I hope the others are ok." She shrugged. "And Luna, I hope you know, Raven's got quite a thing for you." She added, looking at her pale blonde friend, who almost blushed. "Please, don't act as if you didn't know. He flirts with you non-stop." She chuckled, looking over to the group of boys a couple of bleachers over. "See, he's staring at you." She pointed out. As soon as Luna looked, Raven turned his head away, blushing slightly.

"That's cute." Crystal smiled. "Kinda reminds me of how my parents met..." She mused, her eyes getting cloudy with memories. "Mom was sitting in the bleachers, and dad was playing in the match. Every few minutes or so, they would keep looking at each other. He was quite the charmer. Until he got hit with a bludger...he broke his leg. They were quite the couple." She gave herself a small smile, and willed herself not to cry.

"Not to be intruding or anything...but how'd your parents die?" Hayden asked, looking at the twelve year old curiously. Arya sent Hayden a look, glaring at her. "Sorry, sorry..." Hayden apologized, putting her hands up.

"No! Ow..." Rebecca growled, pushing away hands that were trying to help her up. Her shoulder felt as though it might fall off at any moment, and the back of her head seemed as though it had been pounded through forty times. Again, someone tried to pull her up, and this time, she managed to get to her feet. Just as she stood up, she had thrown up on a pair of shiny black shoes. She looked up, and saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, looking as if he might be sick. "Draco..." She mumbled, before falling to the ground and passing out.

Hugo had stopped bleeding, but Jeslyn lay beside him, coughing and sneezing out blood. She had a large bruise on the side of her neck, and a broken finger.

"Alert the parents of these children!" Professor McGongall ordered, rushing down from the Staff bleachers. She glanced a look at Jeslyn, and secretly made a note to herself to contact Sirius, instead of the Malfoys, who were Jeslyns currently family, since Sirius was in Azkaban. Taking out her wand, and muttering a silent spell, the four children had disappeared, and ended up in the Hostpital Wing. "A shame we can't contact anyone for Ms. Flynn." She added. Lily seemed to be the one that was most hurt.

Arya felt a tickle at the back of her throat, and cuatiously decided it would be ok to cough. As soon as she did, a small drop of blood landed in her hand, and took out a napkin, wiping it away. But as soon as she started coughing, she couldn't stop. She inhaled, and the air had increased her need. Soon enough, she was coughing like mad, and blood had begun to flow from her mouth. She should've never come to the game.

**A/N: If you guys have any ideas for the story, please, feel free to talk about them with me! Review or PM me about them. Also, I have posted pictures of your characters (Or what I think they would look like) on my profile. Check them out! **


End file.
